Lonely Caffeine
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Cappuccino." Kata Eijun tiba-tiba, Koushuu sontak menoleh. Mendapati Sawamura Eijun menatap penuh minat ke cangkir cappuccinonya yang masih penuh, lalu beralih ke matanya. Tersenyum culas, dengan sebelah alis menukik tipis. "Okumura Koushuu sekali, eh?"


**Lonely Caffeine**

**Ace of Diamond / **ダイヤ の A_belong's to_** Terajima Yuuji**

**Aiko Blue **_Present__'__s _**"Lonely Caffeine"**

* * *

Koushuu merapatkan jaket. Berusaha melawan tusukan hawa dingin yang menyerang tiap pori-pori kulitnya. Kakinya secara bergantian berpijak menapaki jalanan berkonblok yang basah tersiram hujan. Sesekali pemuda bersurai pirang platina itu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu memberinya tiupan kecil, sekadar tindakan sederhana yang dilakukan untuk menjaga suhu tubuhnya tetap hangat. Sedikit merutukki kecerobohannya yang tidak memakai syal atupun sarung tangan sama sekali, padahal dia sudah tahu betul bahwa udara musim gugur di tanah London tidak pernah main-main. Gerimis mulai membasahi wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. Koushuu menghela napas, sepasang manik _emerlad_ kebiruannya menatap ke depan. _Kira-kira dua puluh meter lagi_, Koushuu mengangguk kecil, lalu melesat berlari.

Lonceng berdenting begitu Koushuu mendorong pintu kaca. Hanya kedai kopi yang tidak terlalu besar, dengan tampilan sederhana di mana setiap spot meja atau kursi tersusun atas set yang berbeda-beda. Tidak ada dua tempat yang punya set kursi atau sofa yang sama.

Ia berjalan ke arah meja pemesanan, dimana dua orang barista tampak sibuk dengan mesin. Satu orang di balik meja kasir sedang tersenyum ramah sambil berbicara dengan seorang pria tua berambut abu. Koushuu menekan loceng, ditanggapi dengan senyum hangat, dan segera menyebutkan pesananannya, _Cappuccino_. Koushuu memutuskan untuk duduk di bar seraya menunggu pesanannya siap. Mengedarkan pandang ke sepenjuru ruangan, dan memutuskan bahwa nantinya akan mengambil tempat di dekat jendela besar yang dapat melihat menembus langsung ke jalan raya. Satu meja dengan dua kursi kayu klasik saling berhadapan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kopinya siap, dan Koushuu tak membuang waktu lagi untuk menuju tempat incarannya. Meletakkan cangkir cappuccinonya di atas meja, dan menghela napas kecil. Aroma khas kafein menyerbu indra penciumannya, membawa efek menenangkan. Pemuda itu melempar pandangannya menatap jalanan kota London yang basah karena hujan. Beberapa pejalan kaki tampak heboh dengan mantel tebal, juga syal, dan payung mereka. Sebagian besar bangunan peninggalan abad Pertengahan memang sengaja dibiarkan tetap berdiri di kota ini. Memberikan gambaran tentang betapa kuatnya bangsa Romawi saat itu. Koushuu kini berfokus menatap salah satu bangunan berlantai tujuh yang sangat kental dengan nuansa abad pertengahan, polesan cat dominan coklat pada bangunan itu makin mempertegas kesan victoriannya.

Tiba-tiba Koushuu tersenyum geli. Merasa bahwa saat ini ia tak ubahnya seorang pemuda kesepian yang memandangi jalanan basah dari balik jendela sebuah kedei kopi sendirian, di negara yang asing, dengan wajah dingin dan mata tak berekpresi. Jika Seto Takuma, sahabatnya ada di sini, sudah pasti lelaki itu akan mengatainya karakter monokrom yang keluar dari _manga_.

Koushuu menatap cangkir kopinya. Mengamati penampilan sempurna cappuccinonya, yang entah kenapa tidak terlihat menggugah. Menelusuri permukaan cangkir dengan telunjuknya, berputar dengan gerak perlahan seolah berusaha menemukan setitik penyok di cangkirnya. Pada putaran ketiga, jemarinya terhenti.

"Okumura?"

Koushuu mendongak, tidak terlalu cepat, tidak juga lambat. Manik matanya bergetar dan membesar sedikit ketika menangkap satu figur yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya bersama satu cangkir kopi di tangan. Selama beberapa sekon, keduanya hanya saling pandang, tertegun, tanpa ada percakapan. Kemudian hening itu pecah akibat senyum lebar dan kekehan lembut yang keluar dari sosok di hadapan Koushuu. "Ah, ternya benar kau." Matanya, Koushuu hapal betul mata itu. Netra emas yang lebih berkilau dari batu amber. "Lama tidak ketemu, Okumura-_boy_."

_Sawamura Ejun_. Benak Koushuu mengucap nama itu tanpa sadar. Masih begitu lekat di ingatannya tentang laki-laki yang satu ini. Seniornya ketika bersekolah di Seidou. _Pitcher_ kidal yang tak pernah gagal menyita perhatian, baik karena keberisikannya, maupun juga kemampuannya yang selalu diluar ekspetasi.

"Sawamura-_senpai_." Akhirnya Koushuu berhasil menemukan suara. Mengangguk tipis begitu pemuda bersura _brunnete_ di hadapannya tampak puas karena Koushuu mengingat namanya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Eijun sambil menunjuk kursi di hadapan Koushuu yang kosong. "Atau kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Koushuu menggeleng kecil sebagai bentuk tangkisan. "Aku sendirian, duduk saja."

Eijun tersenyum senang, dan Koushuu menemukan fakta bahwa binar di matanya tak pernah menua meski telah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Masih begitu hidup, kekanankan, serta penuh ambisi juga oportunitas seperti yang lekat di ingatan Koushuu. Mungkin hanya masalah proporsi tubuh, juga ketegasan di garis rahangnya saja yang berubah. Senyumnya, matanya, suaranya, caranya bicara, masihlah sama.

"Tidak disangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi di London." Kelakar Eijun ceria, dan Koushuu menyadari adanya kerut samar di ujung matanya ketika ia tersenyum. Juga poninya tidak lagi sepanjang dulu, menggantung tepat di atas alisnya dan menambah kesan dewasa.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Sawamura-_senpai_ sekarang tinggal di sini." Jawab Koushuu kalem, berusaha tidak terlalu larut mengamati tiap garis yang membentuk figur Eijun saat ini.

"Ah, aku tidak tinggal di sini. Hanya ada beberapa urusan. Kau sendiri?"

_Sedang kabur karena dipaksa segera menikah_, Koushuu tidak sampai sebodoh itu untuk mengatakannya. Maka ia menghela napas, menatap tepat ke wajah mantan seniornya, lantas angkat bahu ringan. "Hanya berlibur."

Eijun mengangguk semangat, lalu tersenyum lagi ketika mengamati wajah Koushuu. Dan Koushuu harus akui ia mulai gerah akan senyum itu. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Eh? Tidak kok."

Alis Koushuu menukik tajam. "Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum terus? Itu sangat mengganggu."

Eijun tertawa ringkas. "Nah, ini dia!" Katanya ceria, "Dari tadi aku penasaran apa kau masih bersikap sejutek itu padaku." Ia memasang senyum geli, kilatan matanya berbinar jenaka dan hangat secara bersamaan. "Ternyata memang tidak banyak yang berubah darimu ya, _Bocah Serigala_."

Koushuu mendengus, mau tak mau tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ada degup nostalgia, juga sebersit kerinduan yang merayap perlahan ketika telinganya kembali menagkap panggilan yang dilontarkan. _Bocah Serigala_, ternyata Eijun masih mengingatnya. "Dan _senpai_ juga masih berisik seperti dulu."

Eijun terkekeh renyah, kedua matanya menyipit melankolis dan semu merah muda muncul di kedua rahangnya. Tawanya masih sama, hanya sedikit terasa lebih berat khas laki-laki dewasa. "Haah," Ia menghela napas panjang. "Entah kenapa rasanya senang bisa melihat sikapmu itu, padahal dulu aku membencinya, _Kouhai_ kurang ajar." Kata Eijun, menatap pura-pura galak yang sama sekali tidak efektif untuk menakuti.

Koushuu memasang senum miring, mengalihkan matanya sejenak pada _cappuccino_ yang mulai dingin. Lantas mengeryitkan alis, _Ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau rasanya tampilan cappunccinonya jadi terlihat lebih indah sekarang?_

"Omong-omong," Suara Eijun kembali membuat Koushuu mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. "Aku sudah tidak pernah mendengar kabarmu lagi semenjak lulus." Katanya dengan alis terangkat sedikit. "Apa kau tidak lanjut main bisbol?"

Koushuu tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. "Aku memutuskan untuk kuliah dan melanjutkan bisnis ayahku. Sesekali mungkin masih main, tapi hanya sebatas hobi saja." Terang Koushuu, Eijun mengangguk sambil memebentuk volak O dengan mulutnya. "Sawamura-_senpai_ sendiri? Musim panas kemarin rasanya aku masih mendengar namamu bermain di Liga bersama _Hanshin_?"

Eijun ngenyir lebar sekali hingga deret giginya yang putih dan rapi muncul bak ilkan pasta gigi. "Ah, sebenarnya kontrakku habis saat akhir musim panas kemarin."

Pelipis Koushuu berkerut samar. "Lantas, kau sudah putuskan mau menjalin kontrak ke mana?"

Eijun nyengir lagi seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menggeleng. "Belum, hehe." Jawabnya. "Aku dapat tawaran dari beberapa tim yang tergabung dalam MLB, tapi belum memutuskan mau bergabung ke mana." Ia membuang napas panjang, lalu bersandar pada kursinya seolah sedang mencoba rileks.

"MLB itu maksudnya _Major League Baseball_? Liga bisbol Amerika?" Tanya Koushhu, nyaris terpenrangah. Senyuman lebar dan anggukan diplomatis menjawabnya. Tapi lantas Koushuu menypitkan mata penuh selidik. "Bukankah kapten kita ada di sana?"

Eijun mengedipkan mata secara konstan seolah terpenjarat. Lantas memasang wajah berpikir dalam, kemudidan tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Miyuki kazuya?" Sahut Eijun seolah mencoba memastikan. Dan Koushuu mencoba mengabaikan gelenyar tak menyenangkan yang memerangkap perasaannya ketika harus mendengar mantan _senpai_nya itu menyebut nama si _catcher_ berkacamata. "Ah, benar juga. Aku sampai lupa kalau dia bergabung dengan Chicago White Sox!"

Koushuu mengatupkan rahang dengan keras. "Tidak mau menyusulnya lagi seperti saat ke Seidou?"

Kali ini Eijun melongo di tempat, tampak linglung dan tertegun di saat bersamaan, dan Koushuu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dingin. Kemudian, Ejun terkekeh geli sambil memegangi perutnya. "Astaga, apa aku benar-benar terlalu banyak bicara saat SMA dulu?" Ia terkekeh-kekeh hingga beberapa pasang mata kini memandangnya heran. "Kau sampai tahu begitu, Okumura. Seberapa cerewetnya diriku?"

Koushuu tidak tahu harus menanggapinya dengan cara apa. Haruskah ia berkata sejujurnya? Membongkar betapa trasparannya Sawamura Eijun ketika SMA? Seorang _pitcher_ yang gagal sama sekali menyembunyinkan perasaannya? Terlalu ribut, berisik, dan kerap melakukan hal-hal bodoh?

Eijun menghela napas, mencoba meredakan tawanya, mengusap setitik air mata di ujung matanya akibat terpingkal geli. Pemuda _brunette_ itu menatap Koushuu seraya tersenyum hangat. "Kebetulan aku dapat tawaran juga dari Chicago White Sox. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku gabung saja ke tim itu?"

Koushuu mendengus kasar, berusaha tidak terlihat maupun terdengar sinis ketika menjawab, "Kenapa tanya padaku? Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa memutuskan sendiri apa yang kau inginkan."

Eijun tak menjawab, justru memandangi Koushuu dengan senyum geli menghiasi bibirnya. Membuat Koushuu tidak fokus dan memilih menghindar dengan cara membuang wajahnya dan beralih menatap ke luar jendela. Menyadari bahwa cuaca mulai cerah di luar. Sinar matahari tampak memantul berkilauan di sisa-sisa titik air hujan yang menggenang.

"_Cappuccino_." Kata Eijun tiba-tiba, Koushuu sontak menoleh. Mendapati Sawamura Eijun menatap penuh minat ke cangkir cappuccino Koushuu yang masih penuh, lalu beralih ke manik mata emerlad Koushu yang kini tampak bingung. "Okumura Koushuu sekali, eh?" Katanya dengan senyum tak lepas. "Menggambarkan keindahan sekaligus kelembutan."

"Aku tidak merasa indah, dan tidak merasa lembut." Tangkiss Koushuu dingin.

Eijun terkekeh lagi. "Bukan begitu," Katanya ringkas, tersenyum seklilas. "Kalau dipikir-pikir itu mirip dengan permaianan bisbolmu. Rata-rata pemain bisbol itu kasar, dan beringas. Tapi kau berbeda, Okumura. Aku mash ingat suara ketika _pitch_-ku menyentuh _mitt_-mu; lembut. Aku belum pernah mengatakan ini, tapi jujur, kau membuat _pitcher_ percaya diri dengan tangkapan _soft_ itu."

Senyum mengenang di wajahnya, serta kilatan nostalgia di netra emasnya membuat Koushuu berdebar. Tidak menyangka Eijun akan mengatakan kalimat sejenis itu. Memilih untuk tidak terbawa perasaan, Koushuu akhirnya menunjuk ke arah cangkir Eijun. "Kau sendiri? Kopi tubruk?"

"Yep!" Jawab Eijun seraya mengangguk diplomatis. Mengangkat cangkirnya dan menyesap kopinya lalu mendesah senang. "Kira-kira apa artinya?"

_Lugu, sederhana, tapi sangat memikat kalau kita mengenalnya lebih dalam, _batin Koushuu. Memilih untuk tidak menyuarakannya karena terkesan amat melankolis. Ia angkat bahu ringan. "Tidak tahu," jawabnya asal. "Aku bukan filsuf kopi." Timpalnya.

"Kau ini berkebalikan sekali denganku, ya?" Kata Eijun dengan wajah terpukau.

"Maksudnya?"

Eijun memasang senyum rapat, sebelum akhirnya angkat bahu lagi. "Aku mengatakan semua yang ingin ku katakan, menanyakan semua yang ingin ku tanyakan, datang dan pergi kemanapun aku ingin. Tapi Kau, Okumura Koushuu," Katanya sambil menatap dalam sepasang mata Koushuu. "menyembunyikan segalanya di balik wajah dinginmu."

Koushuu terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab, maupun menyanggah.

"Aku sudah tahu kau ini sebenarnya orang baik, bahkan peduli pada orang lain. Tapi kau hanya diam saja, semua orang jadi salah paham padamu. Bahkan saat kau mengusirku dari ruang makan, sebenarnya kau hanya bermaksud membela Asada, kan?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas masa lalu?"

Eijun menggeleng kecil, tersenyum menatapnya dengan sabar. "Dulu, aku mungkin tidak mengerti apa-apa. Aku tidak akan paham kalau kau tidak bicara terang-terangan. Tapi sekarang aku sudah lebih dewasa, jadi aku mengerti."

Jantung Koushuu berhenti berdetak. Kegugupan merayap cepat menggerogoti sekujur tubuhnya. Ia punya firasat kuat bahwa apa yang telah dimengerti oleh Eijun adalah jauh lebih dalam dari sekadar kebaikannya. Mencoba bernapas, dan mengaitkan jemarinya gelisah di bawah meja, Koushhu menatap lurus ke arah cangkirnya.

"Apa yang kau mengerti?"

"Pertama-tama, bisakah kau menatapku?"

Koushuu menelan ludah, mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk mendongak dan menatap Eijun lurus-lurus. Nyaris kalah telak ketika mendapati senyum tulus kini terlukis tanpa cela di wjahnya yang ramah. "Apa?"

Senyum di wajah Eijun melebar dan dipermanis. "Aku mengerti," ia mengabil jeda, menghela napas. "Kau sekarang merona, Koushuu."

_Sialan_, Koushhu segera meraih cangkirnya. Meminum rakus cappuccinonya hingga setengah, sementara Eijun kini terkekeh puas. Usai meletakkan kembali cangkirnya, dan mencoba menata ekspresi, Koushuu terdiam. Eijun bahkan masih terus tertawa, lepas, tanpa beban. Garis tawanya sungguh tak bercela, waktu berhenti kala Koushuu memandangnya. Melemahkan tiap kali melihat binar matanya. Iris mata itu, adalah masih menjad favorit Koushuu hingga detik ini. Entah berapa ratus orang yang ia kenal, temui, atau juga tatap, tak pernah ada yang mampu menandingi pesona dari sepasang mata emas seorang sawamura Eijun baginya. Ada kolam kehidupan di sana, sebening kaca, bersinar kuat seperti harapan, juga hangat layaknya nyala api perapaian.

Koushuu terlalu hanyut mengagumi sepasang matanya, tanpa sadar bahwa kini Eijun telah berhenti tertawa, dan tengah memandangya, intens. Koushuu mencoba untuk tetap mengendalikan emosinya, memasang wajah dingin dan datar, bersikap cuek seperti biasa, meski saat ini jantungnya berpacu anomali.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Bocah Serigala?"

Kali ini nada suara Eijun terdengar sedikit berbeda. Tak ada tuntutan kuat di sana, hanya ada sabar, seolah tegar menantikan sesuatu. Mencoba untuk masuk lebih dalam tanpa paksaan. Ringan, seperti air yang menyusup perlahan melalui cela-cela kecil yang ada. Atau seperti ketukan pintu yang begitu hati-hati karena tak ingin merusak suasana di dalam ruangan. Dan Koushuu merasa tak ubahnya ruangan yang tertutup itu. Sesak karena terlalu lama dikunci, dan ingin segera dibuka keluar untuk menghirup udara kebebasan.

Ragu-ragu Koushuu menatap matanya, mencoba membaca masa depan. Apa yang kiranya akan terjadi andai ia membuka pintu itu? Koushuu selama ini dipandang berani menghadap tekanan, tak kenal takut, dan penuh risiko, namun selalu tampil cerdas dan keluar sebagai pemenang. Namun kali ini, atau bahkan pada tahun-tahun ke belakang, ketika ia dihadapkan dengan Sawamura Eijun juga sekeping perasaan yang Koushuu simpan untuknya, ia merasa tak lebih dari sekadar pengecut.

"Katakan saja." Kata Eijun lagi, memberinya senyum kecil yang terlihat lebih dewasa namun tak mengurangi kesan humoris dan ramahnya. "Akan ku dengarkan baik-baik."

Koushuu tidak tahan, rasanya tiap detik jantungnya melemah dan paru-parunya menyusut. Maka ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan mata, dan menghitung sampai tiga sebelum akhirnya membuka mata seraya membuang napas. Memberi tatapan mengunci ke sepasang netra emas yang begitu disukainya.

"Sawamura-_senpai_, delapan tahun aku ingin mengatakan ini... Aku berlatih keras karenamu. Aku masuk tim reguler untukmu. Aku berambsi menjadi _catcher_ terhebat demi dirimu. Mencoba memahami lebih jauh tentang bisbol, belajar tentang lemparan _nomor_-mu, mencoba berbicara lebih banyak, mencari tahu apa yang seorang _pitcher_ butuhkan agar bisa tenang, meminta banyak sekali _time out_ di tengah pertandingan..." Koushuu menarik napas, membuangnya cepat. "Semuanya ku lakukan untukmu. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, bahwa yang seharusnya ku lakukan sejak awal adalah mengatakan padamu kalau..." Koushuu terhenti pada kalimat itu. Tiba-tiba merasa tak sanggup melanjutkan, semua suara dan keberaniannya menguap tak tahu kemana. Kalimat itu tertelan kembali, terkunci dalam ketidak berdayaan.

Eijun sama sekali tidak terlihat kaget atas penuturan panjang Koushuu sebelumnya. Garis wajahnya begitu tenang, senyumnya masih sama, dan kesabarannya juga tetap ada. Sama sekali tak ada tuntutan. Dan Koushuu berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan kiranya laki-laki yang lebih tua itu pernah terlihat sedewasa ini.

"Kau lagi-lagi berhenti mengatakan sesuatu padaku." Kata Eijun akhirnya, suaranya rendah dan jernih terdengar. "Aku tidak bisa memberi jawaban jika kau tidak menyelesaikan kalimatmu."

Koushuu terenyak. Matanya terasa memanas, kalimat yang dituturkan oleh Eijun memang bernada biasa, rendah boleh dibilang. Tapi berhasil menyentaknya telak di ulu hati. Membasahi bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering, lalu menelan ludah susah payah, Koushuu membendung semua sisa keberaniannya yang kian menipis. Memaksa bibirnya untuk sekali lagi mencoba menyelesaikan tugasnya. "Aku menyukaimu." Kata Koushuu yakin, lalu bernapas. "Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, sampai saat ini, aku selalu menyukaimu. Sampai kapanpun itu, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak melihat perasaan ini ada ujungnya."

Selama beberapa sekon, Eijun hanya diam. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya. Rasanya Koushuu tidak mengenal Eijun saat ini. _Pitcher_ yang satu itu dulu tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan perasaan, tapi sekarang? Koushuu jadi sedikit menyesal karena dulu setengah mati menyuruhnya berlatih menyembunyikan perasaan dan mengatur emosinya. Saat ini, Koushuu sukses dibuat depresi atas reaskisnya yang kelewat rapih.

Kemudian, Eijun akhirnya menghela napas kecil, tersenyum ringas dan menegakkan posisi duduknya menghadap Koushuu dengan tegas dan serius. "Hei," Dia memanggil dalam suara sentakan yang bersemangat, membuat jantung Koushuu kembali berdegup cepat. "Bayangkan, kita sekarang sedang ada di lapangan bisbol." Katanya serius. "Kau adalah _catcher_nya, aku tentu saja _pitcher_. "Barusan itu kau memberku _pitch calling_ yang sangat-amat-benar-benar-sungguh-begitu -sulit."

Koushuu hanya bisa mengangguk, menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menatap serius ke arah Ejun seorang. "Maka, inilah jawabanku."

Menatap lurus hanya kepadanya. Terpaku pada suatu titik di mata Koushuu seolah berusaha menyelam. Sorot matanya yakin, penuh percaya diri, tersenyum kecil, dan Eijun mengangguk padanya.

Retina Koushuu melebar, dan Eijun tak memberinya kesempatan lebih jauh untuk terpenjarat. Melempar satu buntalan kertas tepat ke arah Koushhu, dan ditangkap dengan cermat. Jemari Koushuu bergetar ketika membukanya.

_**STRIKE!**_

_**p.s. maaf karena aku terlalu bodoh untuk bisa memahami perasaanmu selama ini. As a catcher, you catch my heart so perfectly! ;) HAHAHA **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Senpai_, kenapa kata-katamu jadi menjijikan begini?"

"HAH?! Apa katamu? Ck, padahal hanya mencoba romantis!"

"Ewwh!"

"Hoi, hoi, kenapa pasang wajah mau muntah begitu, Kou-_chan_?"

"_Kou-chan_?!"

"Panggilan sayang, hehe."

"Kau menjijikkan. Lupakan saja yang tadi, aku tidak menyukaimu lagi."

"HEEEE?!"

"_Bye_."

"H-Hey! Mau kemana?! Tunggu aku, Kou-chaaaaaaan~"

* * *

**fin**

* * *

a/n: Apalah kenapa malah OOC ginih/ditimpuk bola. Abis kok Aiko lebih suka kalo SawaOku daripada OkuSawa hehe, gemesh abis Koushuunya jutek-jutek peduli gitu. Terus Eijunnya tetep bego dan nggak peka seperti biasa/gwaah~ Dan lagi, kelakuan Khoushuu belakangan ini bikin makin pingin pindah kapal/ngesot

_thanks for reading, review please? _


End file.
